Ninja Rahasia Pelindung Sang Putri
by Hikasya
Summary: Historia Reiss, seorang putri kaisar mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto yang telah mengirim surat itu padanya. Di samping itu, ada mata-mata Kumo yang berniat untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, hal itu dicegah oleh Naruto, seorang ninja rahasia yang bekerja dibawahi Kaisar. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request for SilverF. [TAMAT]
1. Surat cinta untuk putri

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Historia Reiss/Christa Renz**

 **Genre: adventure/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: zaman Heian (zaman kerajaan jepang kuno)**

 **Senin, 12 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for SilverF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA RAHASIA PELINDUNG SANG PUTRI**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Surat cinta untuk putri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangan teduh saffir biru itu selalu tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan kimono biru itu. Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru diketahui bernama asli Historia Reiss, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Christa Renz, seorang putri Kaisar yang sedang menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa, mencoba hidup berbaur dengan rakyat-rakyatnya yang tinggal di sebuah desa bernama Konoha ini.

Lalu pria berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru yang memandang Historia itu, diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pengembara yatim piatu yang tinggal menetap di desa Konoha ini dan memilih menjadi seorang ninja rahasia yang bekerja sebagai bawahan Kaisar. Dia menjadi orang kepercayaan Kaisar yang selalu ditugaskan untuk melakukan misi rahasia, yang hanya diketahuinya bersama kelompoknya dan sang kaisar.

Di siang hari seperti ini, dia menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa. Selalu mengenakan kimono jingga yang diikat obi hitam di pinggangnya, celana panjang hitam, dan sendal hitam kayu bertali. Sarung tangan hitam tampak menutupi kedua tangannya. Juga kain hitam juga melingkari kepalanya.

Begitulah penampilan sehari-harinya jika tidak bertugas sebagai ninja.

Siang terik seperti ini, dia berdiri terpaku di antara keramaian orang-orang. Memandang Historia dari kejauhan. Dalam diam yang abadi, tidak berani untuk mendekati Historia, meskipun kesempatan itu ada, tapi hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukan. Sebab ada seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bertubuh tinggi, yang selalu ikut menemani Historia pergi.

Gadis berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Ymir, pengawal pribadi Historia yang ikut menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa.

Naruto ingin mendekati putri Kaisar itu, karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada putri Kaisar itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan putri Kaisar itu. Dia ingin mengenal Historia lebih dekat, dengan cara berteman. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu karena takut terhadap Ymir yang akan selalu bertindak keras padanya. Sering juga Ymir menghajarnya habis-habisan karena dia ketahuan mendekati Historia secara diam-diam hingga dirinya berakhir babak belur.

Tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali padanya untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk menjaga jaraknya dari Historia. Walaupun Historia sering berpapasan dengannya di jalan, pasti Ymir akan menghalangi Historia agar tidak memberikan senyuman padanya. Lalu Ymir memberikan deathglare padanya sehingga dia tersandung batu dan menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Alhasil, pejalan kaki itu akan ikut terjatuh bersamanya dan mengundang semua orang menertawainya.

Sungguh, kejadian konyol yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakan. Naruto mengakui itu. Tapi, perasaan cintanya pada Historia semakin besar. Tidak sanggup lagi untuk memendamnya terlalu lama. Menuntunnya untuk melakukan sesuatu agar Historia mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Atas dukungan teman-teman ninjanya, Naruto mendapatkan keberanian itu. Teman-temannya menyarankannya untuk membuat surat cinta agar Historia bisa tahu isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Dia mengerti itu dan mencoba menulis surat cinta itu dengan dibantu oleh satu teman ninjanya.

'Baiklah, aku serahkan saja surat ini pada Historia-sama sekarang juga,' batin Naruto yang mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari balik baju kimono jingganya.

Dia celingak-celinguk sebentar lalu menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 9 tahun, berjalan santai menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

Dipanggilnya anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kau!"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya, ketika merasa dirinya ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Dia celingak-celinguk karena kebingungan dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Aku maksudnya ya, Nii-san?"

"Ya, kau."

Anak itu datang mendekati Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu pada anak itu.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan gulungan ini pada kakak cantik itu?"

Anak itu terdiam sebentar saat menerima gulungan itu. Kemudian memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Kakak cantik yang mana?"

"Yang berambut pirang itu."

"Oh, Christa Renz itu."

"Iya. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, aku mengenalnya karena kakak itu suka membantuku. Dia sangat baik. Aku senang karena dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri."

"Oh, begitu."

"Jadi, Nii-san ingin memberikan gulungan ini pada Christa-nee?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyerahkannya sekarang."

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Anak itu berlari-lari kecil melewati orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di jalanan itu. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Begitu di dekat Historia yang sedang berbicara dengan kelompok gadis muda, anak laki-laki itu menarik-narik lengan kimono yang dipakai Historia.

"Nee-san... Nee-san..."

Historia menoleh dan tersenyum senang karena bertemu dengan anak itu.

"Ah... Hei, Konohamaru rupanya. Ada apa ya?"

Dengan cepat, anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru itu, memberikan gulungan kertas itu pada Historia.

"Ini... Ada titipan dari kakak tampan itu."

"Titipan dari kakak tampan?"

"Iya. Dia berdiri di sana, Nee-san."

Konohamaru dengan polos menunjuk ke tempat dimana Naruto berdiri tadi. Historia juga melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk itu. Tapi...

DOOONG!

Tidak ada. Naruto tidak ada di mana-mana. Entah kemana perginya.

"Lho... Kemana perginya kakak tampan tadi?" Konohamaru sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ah, mungkin dia sudah pergi," Historia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Ya sudahlah. Pokoknya Nee-san terima saja surat ini."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Nee-san."

Konohamaru segera berbalik dan pergi usai menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Historia. Historia menggenggam gulungan itu di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya digunakannya untuk melambai pada Konohamaru. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri.

Ymir memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, dia menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan temannya. Lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Historia.

"Ada apa, Christa-san?"

Dia memanggil Historia dengan sebutan "Christa-san" jika masih menyamar seperti ini. Historia hanya menjawab dengan enteng.

"Konohamaru memberikan sebuah gulungan padaku."

"Gulungan?"

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu isinya apa. Tapi, aku akan melihatnya di rumah nanti."

"Oh, begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja sekarang?"

"Baiklah...," Ymir mengangguk tegas."Aku akan memasak buat makan siangmu. Kau menunggu saja di kamarmu."

"Ya, Ymir-san," Historia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada teman-teman perempuannya itu."Dah, semuanya. Aku pulang dulu ya."

"Dah, Chris-chan! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Semua temannya menyahut bersamaan dan ikut melambaikan tangan kanan masing-masing. Ymir hanya tersenyum.

Sang putri dan pengawalnya pun beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan jalanan desa yang semakin ramai saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di kamarnya yang sangat luas, Historia segera duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami. Di depannya, ada sebuah meja kayu yang beralaskan kain hijau yang sangat tebal. Lalu membuka gulungan kertas yang diikat dengan tali itu.

SREK! SREK! SREK!

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dia membuka gulungan kertas itu dan segera membaca tulisan huruf kanji kuno yang tertulis di gulungan kertas itu. Isinya seperti ini:

 **[Untuk Historia-sama.**

 **Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasa telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin mendekatimu dan mengenalmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena ada pengawalmu yang galak itu. Sehingga membuatku hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh. Aku seperti penguntit yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi.**

 **Ya, itulah yang bisa kulakukan. Aku sadar bahwa aku hanya rakyat biasa yang hanya mengagumimu dari jauh. Tanpa bisa memilikimu. Aku hanya bisa bermimpi seandainya aku memiliki keberanian yang besar, mencoba melamarmu di depan Kaisar. Aku ingin menjadikan kau istriku karena aku sangat mencintaimu.**

 **Ah, itu hanya khayalan belaka yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di kehidupanku. Kita berbeda kasta. Kita tidak akan pernah bersatu. Tapi, biarlah aku mencintaimu hanya sebatas mimpi.**

 **Dari seseorang yang mencintaimu.]**

Begitulah, isi dari gulungan kertas itu. Historia tertegun setelah membacanya.

"Siapa ya yang menulis surat cinta ini untukku?" katanya setelah lama terdiam."Apa jangan-jangan si Uchiha Sasuke itu? Ah, tidak. Dia bukan tipe pria yang suka menulis surat cinta seperti ini. Jadi, siapa ya?"

Dia berpikir keras untuk menentukan siapa pria yang telah mengirimkan surat cinta ini padanya. Dia menebaknya dari sekian pria-pria yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi, pada akhirnya, dia tidak menemukan jawabannya hingga Ymir memanggilnya.

"Christa-san! Ada orang yang mencarimu!"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Iya."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku segera datang ke sana."

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Historia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Gulungan kertas tadi disembunyikannya di bawah tatami-nya. Dia berjalan cepat dan menggeser pintu kamarnya dari samping. Lalu pintu kamarnya ditutupnya dengan bunyi yang pelan.

Setelah itu, dia berjalan cepat menuju keluar rumahnya yang berarsitektur jepang tradisional, untuk menemui Haruno Sakura yang telah menunggunya di luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di atap rumah seorang warga biasa.

Tampak beberapa pria berusia sekitar 19 tahun, berkumpul di puncak bangunan yang berarsitektur jepang kuno. Tampak Naruto yang duduk santai bersama mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka, pria berambut hitam dan ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya, duduk di atas punggung anjing raksasa peliharaannya, bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto."

"Uhm... Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah menyerahkan surat cinta itu pada Historia-sama?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku langsung kabur begitu anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan surat itu pada Historia-sama."

"Hah!?"

Kiba ternganga habis. Semua temannya juga ternganga sepertinya.

Melihat ekspresi teman-temannya begitu, Naruto menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Kenapa reaksi kalian begitu?"

"Habisnya kenapa kau malah kabur sih!? Dasar, kau penakut!"

"Apa katamu, Kiba!? Aku ini bukan penakut, tahu!"

"Hei, bukan apa namanya, kalau bukan penakut!?"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, KIBA! ATAU KAU..."

Belum sempat, Naruto meneruskan perkataannya, datanglah pria berambut raven yang mencegat Naruto agar tidak menyerang Kiba. Orang-orang terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ya, dialah Uchiha Sasuke yang memimpin kelompok ninja rahasia yang dibawahi sang Kaisar. Dia selalu datang tiba-tiba dengan kerennya, hingga mengundang beberapa anggotanya tidak suka melihatnya. Terlebih bagi Naruto, yang notabene memang suka bermusuhan dengannya - karena Sasuke juga menyukai Historia.

"Hei, hentikan! Siang-siang begini, jangan tunjukkan kemampuan kalian itu. Apa kalian tidak ingat perkataan Kaisar waktu itu?"

Semuanya mengangguk paham kecuali Naruto yang merengut.

"Ya, kami paham... Ketua Sasuke," sahut pria berambut hitam yang diikat satu seperti bentuk nenas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Musuh-musuh akan mengetahui kita dengan mudah jika kita mengeluarkan kemampuan khusus kita sebagai ninja rahasia," tambah pria berbadan gendut, Akamichi Chouji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ketua menemui kami di sini?" pria berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Aburame Shino, ikut bertanya.

"Iya. Apa ada misi lagi dari Kaisar?" Kiba juga ikut bertanya.

Sasuke bersidekap dada dan berdiri tegap di samping Naruto.

"Ya, ada misi lagi dari Kaisar."

"Misi apa itu?" Naruto pun bersuara juga.

"Misi... Membunuh para mata-mata Kumo yang berkeliaran di desa ini."

"...!"

Semuanya membelalakkan kedua mata masing-masing. Sasuke pun menambahkan.

"Dan target mereka adalah membunuh anak Kaisar, Historia Reiss itu."

"...!?"

Kembali mereka kaget. Naruto merasa panik sekali.

"Historia-sama terancam bahaya! Kita harus segera melindunginya dari mata-mata Kumo itu!"

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Jangan panik begitu."

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum aku berhasil membunuh mata-mata itu!"

BETS!

Naruto segera menghilang saat melompat ke udara. Teman-temannya merasa panik karenanya.

"Gawat! Naruto malah pergi sendirian!"

"Bisa-bisanya dia bertindak egois seperti itu."

"Aku takut karena kecerobohannya itu, akan membuat para musuh mengetahui jati diri kita yang sebenarnya."

"Cepat! Cari Naruto sebelum dia bertindak terlalu jauh!"

"Baik, ketua!"

Maka semuanya pun melesat terbang dan menghilang di tempat itu. Meninggalkan kesunyian yang tidak berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di gang di antara dua bangunan berarsitektur jepang kuno, tiga orang tampak berdiri di sana. Mereka berpakaian biasa seperti rakyat-rakyat zaman kerajaan jepang kuno pada umumnya, sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Historia Reiss itu berada?"

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, Historia Reiss itu tidak ada di istana itu. Tapi, dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Dia pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti dia masih berada di wilayah desa ini."

"Kita harus segera membunuhnya."

"Ya, itulah yang diinginkan oleh Kaisar kita."

Ketiganya saling tersenyum sinis dan segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Keberadaan mereka tidak dicurigai oleh penduduk sekitar. Hanya para ninja rahasia yang bisa mengendus keberadaan mereka itu.

Di tengah jalan desa yang dipenuhi orang-orang itu, tampak Naruto yang berlari cepat sambil melewati orang-orang itu. Dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Historia.

'Historia-sama, aku akan melindungimu, meskipun nyawaku taruhannya,' batin Naruto bertekad keras di dalam hatinya.

Sementara teman-temannya sedang mencarinya dari puncak bangunan-bangunan tradisional itu, lalu menemukannya yang berlari di bawah sana.

"Itu dia!" tunjuk Kiba dengan suara yang keras."Naruto ada di bawah sana!"

"Tahan dia, teman-teman!" seru Sasuke yang melompat langsung ke bawah.

"Yaaaa!" sahut semuanya.

SYAAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAT!

Mereka muncul tiba-tiba di depan Naruto. Mengejutkan semua orang di jalanan itu.

"Kalian?" Naruto memasang wajah bosannya karena tidak terkejut sama sekali."Kenapa kalian malah mencegatku, hah?"

"Teman-teman, tangkap dia!"

BETS! BETS! BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, mereka mengeluarkan tali tambang yang didapatnya dari kantong kulit yang terpasang di samping obi mereka. Kemudian membentuk formasi tertentu dan mengikat tubuh Naruto dengan tali tambang masing-masing.

Alhasil, adegan ini membuat orang-orang ternganga melihatnya.

"APA-APAAN INI!?" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang garang."LEPASKAN AKU!"

Suara Naruto sangat keras menggema dan mengguncang tempat itu. Memecahkan gendang telinga bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk SilverF sudah jadi.**

 **Ya, beginilah ceritanya.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Terima kasih banyak ya karena sudah membacanya.**

 **Bye.**

 **Senin, 12 Juni 2017**


	2. Menjadi pengawal sang putri

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan: Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 23 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA RAHASIA PELINDUNG SANG PUTRI**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Menjadi pengawal sang putri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata...

POOOFFF!

Terjadi kepulan asap yang menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. Tergantikan dengan batang kayu yang terikat. Hal ini mengejutkan semua orang.

"...!" Sasuke dan kelompoknya membelalakkan kedua matanya."A-Apa!? Jurus Kawarimi!?"

"Jadi... Dimana Naruto yang asli?" teriak Kiba yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Tampaklah seseorang yang melambaikan tangan kanannya dari puncak atap sebuah bangunan. Kiba terkejut lagi dan berteriak.

"ITU DIA, NARUTO!"

"HEI, AKU DI SINI!" Naruto menyengir lebar sambil berjongkok dengan santai."KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MENANGKAPKU! HEHEHE!"

"KEJAR DIA!" seru Sasuke lagi.

"YAAAA!" balas kelompok Sasuke itu.

SYAAAAT! SYAAAAT! SYAAAAT!

Dengan segera, mereka melompat ke arah puncak bangunan itu, dimana Naruto tiba di sana. Naruto langsung lari dan melompat ke arah bangunan lain sambil melemparkan beberapa kunai ke segala arah.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Kunai-kunai yang bersegel hiraishin itu menancap di beberapa tempat, sehingga memungkinkan Naruto bisa berteleportasi untuk menghindari kejaran teman-temannya. Tak hanya itu, dia juga sempat menggunakan bunshin-bunshin-nya untuk mengecoh teman-temannya agar teman-temannya merasa kelelahan karena mengejarnya.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang seru. Naruto malah senang mempermainkan teman-temannya seperti ini. Dia yang asli bersembunyi entah dimana. Para bunshin-nya yang dikerahkan untuk mempermainkan teman-temannya sampai teman-temannya merasa kelelahan.

Memang, pada akhirnya kelompok Sasuke menyerah dan tidak mau lagi mengejar Naruto. Mereka pun memilih beristirahat di sebuah puncak bangunan.

"Aaah... Capek...," keluh Kiba yang terduduk lesu bersama Akamaru yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Anak itu malah mempermainkan kita seperti ini," ucap Sasuke yang tersengal-sengal.

"Merepotkan...," Shikamaru menggerutu.

"Aku tidak mau mengejarnya lagi...," Shino menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Ah, aku jadi lapar nih. Kita makan yuk," tambah Chouji yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah... Ayo, kita istirahat saja! Makan siang dan minum-minum!" ajak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Baik," semua mengangguk terutama Chouji yang begitu senang.

Maka diputuskan, kelompok ninja rahasia itu pergi makan siang bersama. Malah membiarkan Naruto pergi karena sudah kapok untuk mengejarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Naruto asli sedang duduk santai di atas sebuah batang pohon rindang. Dia merasa lega karena teman-temannya tidak mengejarnya lagi atas laporan dari bunshin-nya yang sempat datang menemuinya.

"Syukurlah... Mereka tidak mengejarku lagi...," gumam Naruto yang menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali karena merasakan efek capek para bunshin-nya yang sudah selesai bermain kejar-kejaran dengan teman-temannya."Pokoknya aku harus segera pergi untuk melindungi Historia-sama!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto pun shunshin dari sana. Tanpa mengetahui ada mata-mata Kumo yang menyadari keberadaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Historia dan Sakura sedang berbicara akrab di depan rumah tradisional itu. Mereka duduk santai di tepian lantai beranda yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Begitu ya?" kata Historia yang tersenyum."Kau menyukai Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke belum menjawab pernyataan cintamu itu ya?"

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan bermata hijau. Mengenakan kimono berwarna merah muda, hanya mengangguk lesu dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Iya. Begitulah," jawab Sakura dengan nada lirih.

"Jangan sedih. Aku yakin Sasuke akan menjawabnya," hibur Historia yang memegang bahu kanan Sakura.

"Tapi... Aku merasa Sasuke tidak menyukaiku. Makanya dia tidak menjawabnya."

"Jangan pesimis begitu. Pasti Sasuke menyukaimu."

"Tidak mungkin, Christa."

"Yakinlah. Kalau kau yakin dan berusaha, pasti Sasuke akan menyadari perasaanmu itu. Apapun halangannya, pasti akan jalan buat kalian berdua untuk bersatu. Ingat, jodoh tidak akan kemana-mana. Iya, kan?"

"..."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Dia terpaku akan kata-kata Historia yang berkesan menghiburnya. Sanggup membuat hatinya senang sehingga mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Iya. Kau benar, Christa."

"Begitu dong. Jadilah Sakura yang seperti biasanya. Kalau kau optimis, pasti apapun yang kau inginkan, bisa terkabulkan, termasuk mendapatkan Sasuke."

"Ya. Aku akan berusaha sekali lagi!"

Sakura mengepalkan dua tangannya ke depan. Dia bersemangat kembali setelah dihibur oleh Historia. Historia ikut merasa senang melihatnya.

SET!

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai mereka dari balik pohon rindang yang berada di halaman depan rumah tersebut. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto, datang untuk mengawasi Historia secara diam-diam.

'Ah... Syukurlah... Historia-sama baik-baik saja. Berarti orang-orang Kumo itu belum mengetahui dimana Historia-sama tinggal sekarang...,' batin Naruto yang merasa lega.'Yang pasti aku akan tetap mengawasi Historia-sama dari kejauhan.'

Naruto berdiri di balik pohon rindang itu dan memandang Historia yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Sakura. Dia tersenyum senang karena bisa melihat senyuman Historia yang sangat memikat hatinya.

Mendadak...

DEG!

Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang asing. Seketika dia menajamkan kedua matanya.

"...!"

Dia pun berguling ke samping, saat sebuah kunai melesat dan hampir mengenainya. Kunai itu menancap ke pohon.

POOOFFF!

Di antara kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba muncul, muncul sosok pria bertopeng yang berpakaian serba hitam. Berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto terkejut setengah mati dan berkata.

"Si-Siapa kau?"

Pria itu menyeringai di balik topeng kain hitam. Kedua matanya yang bisa terlihat di balik topeng kain hitamnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku...," jawab pria itu dengan nada yang kasar."Pasti kau adalah salah satu anggota ninja rahasia Konoha itu, kan?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, cepat katakan dimana Historia Reiss itu?"

"Historia Reiss!?"

Naruto terkejut bukan main dan melirik ke arah Historia yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Sakura sudah pergi dari sana. Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria bertopeng itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang!" Naruto membentuk sebuah segel tangan."KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

POOOF! POOOF! POOOF! POOOF! POOOF! POOOF!

Terciptalah beberapa bunshin yang menyerupai Naruto. Naruto langsung memerintahkan para bunshinnya untuk menyerang pria bertopeng itu.

"SERANG DIA!" teriak Naruto asli.

"BAIK!" balas para bunshin Naruto yang mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong kulit yang terpasang di obinya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Para bunshin Naruto menyerbu maju. Si pria bertopeng pun bersiap dengan pedang katananya yang disabetnya dari sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya.

BUAAAK! DUAAAK! TRAAANG! TRAAAANG!

Terjadilah pertempuran yang sengit. Antara bunshin Naruto dan pria bertopeng, saling menendang dan meninju. Juga beradu pedang dengan kunai sehingga menimbulkan suara logam yang berdesing karena saling bertabrakan.

Karena suara-suara ribut yang terjadi di depan rumahnya itu, Historia dan Ymir keluar untuk melihat keadaan.

"Suara ribut apa itu?" tanya Historia yang penasaran.

"Eh? Lihat, Christa-sama!" tunjuk Ymir ke arah Naruto dan pria bertopeng yang sedang bertarung.

Dua gadis itu terpaku saat menyaksikan pertarungan ini. Antara Naruto dan pria bertopeng, tidak ada yang saling mengalah. Mereka bertarung habis-habisan di jalan setapak itu, dimana tak ada seorang pun lewat di sana.

 **"Kaminari: Raigeki!"** pria bertopeng itu membentuk segel satu tangan.

Pria bertopeng yang merupakan ninja Kumo, mengeluarkan jurus elemen petirnya yang bersikronisasikan dengan pedang katananya. Dia menggunakan ninjutsu dengan gabungan kenjutsu untuk menghabisi seluruh bunshin Naruto yang menyerangnya.

BRRRRRTTT!

Pedang katana terayunkan dengan cepat sehingga melemparkan kilatan petir yang begitu besar. Mampu menghancurkan semua bunshin Naruto dalam sekali serangan.

POOOF! POOOF! POOOF! POOOF! POOOF! POOOF!

Satu persatu bunshin Naruto menghilang tiap kali terkena serangan itu. Naruto yang asli terus mengerahkan semua bunshinnya untuk menyerang pria bertopeng itu. Para bunshin terus maju dan muncul lagi ketika yang lainnya kalah dan menghilang.

Jarak mereka makin dekat dengan pria bertopeng itu. Pria bertopeng tetap berkutat dengan jurus pedangnya yang menghantarkan petir, dan menghancurkan para bunshin Naruto yang hampir mencapainya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto yang asli, tengah menyerangnya secara diam-diam.

Karena lengah, pria bertopeng itu tidak menyadarinya. Naruto asli muncul di belakangnya setelah bunshin Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai yang bersegel hiraishin ke tanah dalam jarak beberapa meter darinya.

WHUUUSH!

Bergerak secepat kilat, Naruto muncul setelah menggunakan Hirashin dan memunculkan putaran cahaya biru berukuran besar yang menyerupai shuriken di tangan kanannya. Itu adalah jurus ninja yang bernama...

"RASEN SHURIKEN!" seru Naruto yang melemparkan Rasen Shuriken itu ke arah musuhnya.

WHUUUSH!

Pria bertopeng itu menoleh dan terkejut bukan main. Dia membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"...!" dia pun berteriak kencang sekali."WU-WUAAAAAAH!"

CRAAAAASH!

Tanpa terduga, dirinya sukses terkena serangan Rasen Shuriken itu. Memotong tubuhnya hingga terbelah dua. Darah merah segar pun muncrat kemana-mana.

Musuh pun tewas dalam sekejap mata beserta pedang katananya yang terkapar miris tak jauh darinya. Darah merah berceceran dimana-mana.

Melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan itu, Historia menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangannya. Ymir tenang-tenang saja tanpa merasa mual seperti yang dirasakan Historia.

Para bunshin menghilang ketika Naruto berhasil mengalahkan pria bertopeng tadi. Naruto menghelakan napas leganya.

"Aaah... Selesai juga akhirnya...," Naruto menyadari bahwa Historia dan Ymir sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Ymir berwajah datar dan berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto.

Begitu dekat, Ymir menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Begitulah yang dikatakannya. Naruto sweatdrop dan membatin.

'Ymir-san sinis sekali.'

Naruto tertawa maklum dan menjawab.

"Ya. Aku kebetulan lewat di sini dan mengejar ninja jahat yang berniat mencari Historia-sama. Tapi, syukurlah... Ninja jahat itu berhasil kukalahkan."

"Ah, ada ninja jahat yang ingin mencari Historia-sama?"

"Iya. Apa kau tidak tahu itu, Ymir-san?"

"Tidak. Aku baru tahu soal itu sekarang."

"Makanya aku melawan ninja jahat itu supaya dia tidak menyakiti Historia-sama."

"Syukurlah... Kalau begitu...," Ymir bernapas lega."Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Naruto."

"Ah... Iya... Sama-sama."

Naruto tertawa lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ymir tersenyum dan menyadari Historia yang datang mendekatinya.

"Ymir-san, Naruto, ada apa ini?" Historia bertanya sambil memandangi pemandangan menjijikan itu.

"Ah... Ada ninja jahat yang ingin mencari Historia-sama," Naruto yang menjawab.

"A-APA!? ADA YANG INGIN MENCARI HISTORIA!?"

"Iya."

"Ini... Gawat! Apa mereka sudah mengetahui aku ada di sini? Ymir-san..."

Historia memasang wajah panik dan melirik Ymir. Ymir mengerti itu dan memegang bahu Historia.

"Tenang saja, Christa-sama. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu ya," sahut Ymir dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ta-Tapi... Pasti mereka akan mengincar Tou-sama juga dan mengancam Tou-sama agar Tou-sama mau memberitahukan dimana aku berada sekarang. Kau tahu, itu sangat membuatku takut," Historia tampak semakin panik."Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Naruto dapat memahami kegelisahan yang dirasakan Historia. Dia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk ikut serta dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Christa-sama... Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku, ninja rahasia ini siap untuk membantumu. Aku akan melindungimu walaupun nyawaku taruhannya. Karena... Itulah janjiku seumur hidup."

Naruto mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan dengan lantang. Cukup membuat dua gadis itu tertegun. Naruto nekad mengatakan itu agar Historia menyadari perasaannya ini. Juga bahwa orang yang mengirim surat cinta pada Historia adalah dia sendiri. Berharap setelah ini, dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Historia tanpa diganggu lagi oleh Ymir.

Historia mengangguk mengerti dan mulai merasa tenang karena perkataan Naruto itu. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Kau memang ninja rahasia ayahku yang setia. Aku minta kau selalu ada di sampingku karena kau ninja rahasia pelindung pribadiku sekarang. Dengan kata lain, kau jadi pengawal pribadiku."

"Ah... Jadi pengawal pribadimu, Christa-sama?" Naruto ternganga.

"Iya. Apa kau mau?"

"Hmmm..."

Naruto berpikir sejenak dan melirik Ymir. Takut Ymir akan menghalanginya agar tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Historia. Ymir cuma berwajah datar, lalu menyungging senyum miring beserta anggukan yang pelan.

Itu bertanda, Ymir memperbolehkannya untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Historia.

Sungguh, hal ini membuat hati Naruto begitu senang. Serasa melayang-layang ke langit yang ketujuh, bersama sang dewa cinta yang telah menembaknya dengan panah cinta.

"Aku mau!" ucap Naruto cepat yang tertawa lebar.

"Baguslah... Kalau begitu," Historia juga tertawa.

"Tapi... Apa Ymir tidak keberatan jika aku menjadi pengawalmu, Historia-sama?"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Nah, Ymir bilang begitu. Jadi, kau tidak usah segan lagi, Naruto."

"Ah... Terima kasih, Ymir..."

"Tapi...," Ymir bersidekap dada dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat serius."Aku harap kau menjaga jarakmu dari Christa-sama. Tidak boleh terlalu berdekatan. Kalau kau melanggarnya, awas saja nanti!"

Tatapan Ymir menjadi tajam. Cukup menusuk hati Naruto, namun Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Baik. Aku mengerti," tukas Naruto.

"Baguslah...," Ymir manggut-manggut dan tetap bersidekap dada.

"Hmmm... Lalu bagaimana dengan mayat orang itu?" Historia menunjuk ke arah mayat pria bertopeng tadi.

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Historia. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Soal itu... Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Ya, Christa-sama."

Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian segera membereskan Tempat Kejadian Perkara ini, agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang sedang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan. Dua orang yang merupakan rekan pria bertopeng yang tewas tadi, sedang berjongkok di batang kayu di sebuah pepohonan, agak jauh jaraknya dari Naruto dan dua gadis itu.

"Jadi... Laki-laki itu ninja rahasia pelindung sang putri?"

"Ya. Itulah putri Historia Reiss yang kita cari."

"Secepatnya kita jalankan rencana kita selanjutnya."

"Ya."

Sesudah itu, mereka pun melompat ke udara dan menghilang begitu saja di antara bangunan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Maaf, kelamaan saya membuatnya karena kendala nggak ide sama sekali. Jadi, karena idenya udah muncul, maka saya tulis kelanjutannya. Terus mohon maaf sekali lagi jika saya belum membalas review kalian. Nanti akan saya balas di chapter yang terakhir ya.**

 **Akhir kata, saya mohon maaf lagi jika adegan battlenya kurang memuaskan karena saya sendiri yang membuatnya. Jadinya kurang gimana gitu, yang pasti saya udah berusaha belajar untuk membuat adegan battle-nya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di chapter 3. Chapter yang terakhir.**

 **Sabtu, 23 September 2017**


	3. Ketahuan, cinta tersambut

Disc:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama

.

.

.

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Historia Reiss/Christa Renz

Genre: adventure/romance

Rating: T

Setting: zaman Heian (zaman kerajaan jepang kuno)

Minggu, 4 Maret 2018

.

.

.

Fic request for SilverF

.

.

.

NINJA RAHASIA PELINDUNG SANG PUTRI

By Hikasya

.

.

.

Chapter 3. Ketahuan, cinta tersambut

.

.

.

Ada sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan.

Ayah Historia, Kaisar yang memimpin desa Konoha, diculik oleh orang yang tak dikenal. Historia menjadi panik setelah mendengar kabar itu dari prajurit kepercayaan ayahnya.

"Apa? Ayahanda diculik?!"

"Itu benar, Ojou-sama. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Maafkan kami..."

Prajurit itu membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf pada Historia. Historia memakluminya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salah kalian. Ini salahku karena membiarkan ayahanda sendirian. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Tiba-tiba, air sungai menetes dari sela-sela kedua mata Historia. Ia menyeka air mata itu dengan cepat. Ymir dan Naruto yang bersamanya, pun iba menyaksikannya.

Dengan lembut, Ymir memegang bahu kiri Historia dan berkata.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Ojou-sama."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ymir? Kita harus menyelamatkan ayahanda. Aku... Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ayahanda."

"Tenang saja, Ojou-sama...," Naruto ikut andil dalam percakapan ini. "Serahkan semuanya padaku. Akulah yang akan menyelamatkan ayahmu."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Historia terpana. Ymir berwajah datar.

Sedetik kemudian, Historia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Naruto."

"Ya. Aku pergi!"

"Hati-hati, Naruto."

"Ya."

Naruto berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Berlari cepat menembus keramaian di jalanan desa. Historia menyaksikan kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

'Naruto, semoga kau berhasil membawa ayahandaku pulang. Aku percaya padamu,' batin Historia yang menggema hingga ke langit sana.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tengah hutan, tepatnya di tepi desa Konoha.

Tampak dua pria bertopeng dengan pakaian ninja yang berwarna serba biru. Mereka berdiri di dekat pohon rindang.

Ada pria tua yang terikat dengan tali tambang, terduduk lesu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon. Rambut pirangnya berantakan. Pakaiannya kotor penuh dengan bercak darah.

Itulah Kaisar, ayah Historia. Namanya Rod Reiss.

Saat ini, ia sedang pingsan karena terkena jurus pelumpuh oleh salah satu ninja Kumo tersebut. Rencananya ia dijadikan umpan agar memancing Historia ke sini sesuai dengan skenario yang telah disusun.

"Hei, apakah dia akan datang?" tanya seorang pria yang bermata hitam. Ia berdiri di salah satu pohon yang lain.

"Aku yakin," jawab pria yang bermata kuning. Ia berdiri di dekat Kaisar.

"Hari ini juga, nyawanya akan berakhir. Kaisar kita pasti senang."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Dua ninja Kumo saling mengobrol akrab untuk mengisi waktu selama Historia datang. Walaupun mereka kelihatan lengah, tapi mata mereka tetap waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar.

SRAK!

Terdengar bunyi keras yang ditimbulkan dari semak-semak. Semak-semak setinggi lutut orang dewasa, itu bergoyang-goyang tidak karuan hingga mengejutkan dua ninja Kumo.

"Siapa itu?" pria bermata hitam itu secara spontan memasang kuda-kuda bertempur.

SRAK!

Semak-semak yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka, tetap bergoyang-goyang hingga terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan rerumputan.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Rupanya gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berpakaian kimono berwarna biru. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan kaos putih dan sendal jepit. Dia adalah...

"Christa Renz," ucap kedua pria itu kompak.

Christa Renz alias Historia, menunjukkan senyumannya yang menawan. "Sesuai apa yang disampaikan prajurit kerajaanku, aku datang sendiri ke sini. Jadi, tolong bebaskan Tou-sama-ku."

Pria bermata kuning, menyeringai sinis dan menjawab.

"Aku akan membebaskan Tou-sama-mu, asal kau mau ikut dengan kami, bagaimana?"

"Baik. Aku setuju."

"Apakah ini jebakan?"

Pria bermata hitam agak ragu. Ia mencegat langkah pria bermata kuning itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa?" pria bermata kuning bertanya.

"Dia datang sendirian, tidak bersama pengawalnya yang bernama Ymir itu. Mana tahu saja dia bukan Christa Renz, melainkan ninja rahasia yang sedang menyamar."

"Hmmm... Benar juga."

Pria bermata kuning, memandang Historia dengan tajam.

"Kami belum percaya kalau kau Christa Renz."

"Hei, aku benar-benar Christa Renz, tahu."

"Tunjukkan buktinya kalau kau memang Christa Renz."

"Bukti seperti apa?"

"Mana pengawalmu yang bernama Ymir?"

"Oh, dia ya? Dia tidak ada di sini. Cuma aku saja yang datang ke sini."

"Apa benar begitu?"

Pria bermata hitam itu menyipitkan matanya lalu tiba-tiba melemparkan beberapa kunai yang bersatu dengan kertas peledak.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk menghadapi ini?!" lanjut pria bermata hitam.

WHUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Beberapa kunai yang bersatu dengan kertas peledak, meluncur ganas ke arah Historia. Historia tidak bergeming, ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya yang berpijak. Tampak seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

DHUAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang menghantam tempat itu. Beberapa pohon yang dekat dengan pusat ledakan, menjadi korban lalapan si jago merah.

GROOO!

Api merah berkobar besar di posisi Historia berdiri tadi. Dua pria itu tersenyum senang.

"Ternyata dia memang Christa Renz," kata pria bermata kuning.

"Ya. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya begitu saja," balas pria bermata hitam.

"Apakah hanya sampai di situ saja kemampuan kalian itu?"

Mendadak muncul seseorang yang berdiri di atas pohon - pohon yang menjadi sandaran ayah Historia.

Secara refleks, kedua ninja itu menoleh ke asal suara. Gadis berkimono biru berdiri santai di batang pohon, sambil bersidekap dada.

"Apa?" seru kedua ninja Kumo. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yang asli ada di sini," ujar gadis yang ternyata Historia. Ia melempar beberapa kunai ke sembarangan tempat. Sambungnya, "Aku ninja rahasia pelindung sang putri! Namaku adalah..."

Sambil terjun, ia membentuk segel tangan untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya sendiri.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Naruto yang membentuk segel tangan lagi. Ia melayang di udara, dengan ekspresi yang sangat garang.

POOOF! POOOF! POOOF!

Terciptalah beberapa bunshin yang menyerupai Naruto. Mereka saling mengeluarkan jurus ninja yang lain yaitu Oodama Rasengan.

DHUAAAR!

Lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan yang dahsyat disertai gempa bumi tektonik. Dua ninja Kumo saling melompat ke sisi yang berbeda untuk menghindari serangan Oodama Rasengan yang bergabung itu.

SYAAAT! SYAAAT!

Dua musuh terpisah. Mereka segera melakukan sesuatu untuk menghadapi Naruto. Akibat serangan bunshin Naruto tadi, menciptakan banyak kerusakan seperti kawah sebesar Oodama Rasengan yang berasap, pohon-pohon yang meledak dan sebagainya.

Dengan kompak, dua pria itu membentuk segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jurus ninja masing-masing.

"Tsuinraitoningudoragon!"

Di tangan mereka berdua, muncul percikan listrik yang menyilaukan lalu membentuk sosok naga setinggi 2 meter. Dua naga petir kembar terbentuk dan bersama menyerang para bunshin Naruto yang muncul dari kunai-kunai bersegel hiraishin.

Suara dua naga petir kembar yang berwujud cahaya yang berkilat-kilat, menerjang semua bunshin Naruto hingga hilang. Mereka bersuara keras, menggetarkan suasana sore yang diwarnai sinar jingga kemerah-merahan sang mentari.

Para bunshin Naruto terus bermunculan dari berbagai arah. Dua naga kembar juga menghantam mereka habis-habisan. Suasana semakin menegang tatkala Naruto yang lain datang untuk menyerang dua ninja kumo itu.

Mereka saling tinju dan menendang. Entah berapa lama seperti itu. Hingga dua bunshin Naruto menghantam dua ninja itu dengan mendaratkan rasengan di perut mereka.

DAAASH! DAAASH!

Dua musuh terlempar sekaligus. Mereka terseret beberapa meter di tanah, dengan meninggalkan kepulan debu di belakang.

HUP! HUP!

Dua Naruto mendarat di dekat mereka. Mereka yang telah terkapar dengan bekas pusaran yang berasap di perut, tewas di tempat.

"Sudah kuduga mereka adalah ninja Chuunin kembar desa Kumo," ungkap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama anjing peliharaannya. "Lalu kau... Naruto... Seenaknya saja langsung pergi begitu aku beritahu lokasinya."

Naruto melihat seseorang yang bersama anjing raksasa, datang mendekatinya. Ia pun tersenyum hambar. Bushin Naruto yang tadi sudah menghilang.

"Maaf, soalnya aku mencemaskan Kaisar sih."

"Huh... Setidaknya kita bisa sama-sama menolongnya. Kau malah bertindak sendiri."

"Sekali lagi maaf."

"Sudahlah, Kiba."

Seseorang yang lain pun datang secara tiba-tiba. Ia adalah...

"Sasuke," sahut Kiba dan Naruto kompak.

"Kau telah berhasil mengalahkan mereka, Naruto?" Sasuke melihat dua ninja Kumo itu.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat, Ketua," tukas Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Hn. Mereka adalah ninja kembar yang saling menyerang lawan secara bersamaan. Mereka tidak begitu hebat dan pernah dikalahkan oleh Kakashi-sensei."

"Ya, karena itu mereka gampang dikalahkan begitu saja. Intinya mereka ninja yang payah. Sama sepertimu, Naruto."

"Apa? Kau meledekku ya, Kiba?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Kiba dan Naruto saling melotot. Peperangan sengit akan mulai sebentar lagi.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Ayo, kita pergi!"

Sasuke langsung pergi setelah melepaskan ikatan tali yang membelit tubuh Kaisar. Ia pun menggendong Kaisar dari belakang.

Dua laki-laki itu mengejar Sasuke. Suara mereka yang sangat keras, menggema dan mengejutkan seisi alam.

"Ketua! Tunggu kami!"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Kaisar selamat, dan kini ia sudah sadar setelah disembuhkan oleh Sakura. Sakura yang juga seorang ninja rahasia, ahli dalam pengobatan.

Di kamar Kaisar, ada Historia, Ymir dan kelompok ninja rahasia, sama-sama merasa senang karena keadaan Kaisar sudah membaik.

"Tou-sama...," kata Historia yang memeluk ayahnya sambil menangis terharu. "Syukurlah... Tou-sama selamat."

"Ojou-sama, ya, Tou-sama tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," balas Kaisar yang juga memeluk Historia. Ia duduk di ranjang yang beralaskan seprai putih.

"Semua ini... Berkat Naruto dan semuanya..."

Melepaskan pelukan, Historia menghapus air matanya. Ia bertolak dari tepian ranjang dan menghadapkan dirinya pada kelompok ninja rahasia itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semuanya. Terutama Naruto."

Para anggota kelompok rahasia menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda. Historia menatap setiap wajah itu secara bergantian hingga pandangannya tertancap pada Naruto.

Kedua pipi Naruto memerah tatkala Historia melempar senyum padanya. Lalu ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Ojou-sama," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kau memang ninja pelindungku yang hebat. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Naruto," Historia tersenyum lagi hingga sukses membuat Naruto terpana.

Semua orang senang melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Historia. Kemudian Kaisar ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Aku punya satu permintaan yang harus kau kabulkan, Naruto."

Naruto menghadap Kaisar dengan hormat.

"Permintaan apa itu, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku ingin... Kau menikahi putriku."

"Hah?"

Naruto ternganga dengan ekspresi syok. Semuanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Kaisar mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bilang hah? Apa kau mau menerima pinanganku ini atas nama putriku? Kau telah menjaga putriku dengan baik. Karena itu, aku tidak salah memilihmu untuk menjadi pasangan putriku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik Historia yang berdiri di sampingnya. Historia memberi isyarat 'iya' lewat anggukan. Kedua pipi Naruto merona merah saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau yang menjadi suamiku, Naruto. Karena aku sudah tahu dari Kiba, bahwa kaulah yang mengirim surat itu untukku."

"Apa?" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Kiba... Kau!"

Kiba melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Aku sudah membantumu untuk menyatakan cintamu. Selamat ya. Ojou-sama menerima cintamu."

Naruto terpaku. Ia terdiam. Semuanya tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu, Naruto? Ojou-sama berharap kau mau menikahinya."

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Kaisar. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Ya."

Kaisar merasa senang. Begitu juga dengan Historia.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Suasana menjadi bahagia. Historia tertawa senang, langsung memeluk Naruto.

GREP!

Naruto terpaku lagi ketika dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Historia. Ia nenyangka bahwa apa yang dialaminya sekarang adalah mimpi. Padahal kejadian ini adalah nyata.

"Naruto...," bisik Historia ke telinga Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tersadarkan dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan. Ia menatap wajah Historia lekat-lekat.

"Apa ini mimpi?"

Begitu jawaban Naruto yang sukses membuat Historia tertawa kecil.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata."

"Benar. Ini nyata."

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan menikah."

"Ya."

Naruto tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Historia. Ia merasa bahagia sekali.

"Ojou-sama, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Tepuk tangan masih berlangsung, mengiringi dua insan yang akan terjalin dalam ikatan yang suci.

Cinta yang bersembunyi akhirnya terungkap juga. Naruto mendapatkan cinta Historia.

Sakura yang terharu, ikut merasa bahagia melihat Naruto dan Historia. Ia juga berharap bisa mengalami apa yang dialami mereka.

'Andai Sasuke menyadari perasaanku, mungkin aku sudah menikah dengannya. Tapi, aku rasa Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku ini,' batin Sakura dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, Sakura tersenyum lembut, menyaksikan Naruto dan Historia yang saling berpegangan tangan. Kaisar pun mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada mereka.

"Naruto, Ojou-sama. Aku tetapkan pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung minggu depan. Musim semi adalah musim yang baik untuk menikah."

"Baik, Tou-sama/baik, Yang Mulia."

Teman-teman Naruto menyambut baik kabar bahagia ini.

"Wah, ada yang menikah nih!" Kiba tampak antusias yang mendapatkan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Pernikahan nanti pasti banyak makanan, asyik!" Chouji membayangkan makanan apa saja yang tersaji di pernikahan Naruto dan Historia nanti.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru menguap.

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Akhirnya kisah cinta Naruto menjadi bahagia," Shino mengangguk.

"Aku harap kau bisa melindungi Ojou-sama, Naruto," Ymir bersidekap dada.

Naruto memandang Ymir. Ymir tersenyum padanya.

"Pasti itu, Ymir-san."

"Bagus."

Ymir mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto. Naruto tertawa lebar.

'Selamanya, aku akan menjaga Ojou-sama karena aku ninja rahasia pelindungnya.'

Suara hati Naruto mengalun merdu bersama para bintang yang mulai bermunculan di angkasa. Menjadi saksi atas peristiwa membahagiakan ini.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

A/N:

Tamat sudah cerita ini. Maaf kalau saya lama menundanya.

Pegal banget, saya capek nulisnya. Sekian sampai di sini.

Fic lainnya akan kembali dilanjutkan. Harap bersabar lagi untuk menunggu.

Tertanda, Hikasya

Minggu, 4 Maret 2018


End file.
